


Help finding a Fic!

by whatamidoinghere79



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatamidoinghere79/pseuds/whatamidoinghere79
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Help finding a Fic!

Does anyone remember the fanfic where Tobin and Christen are dating and they are at a beach. Christen has said I love you to Tobin before but Tobin has never said it back, but at the beach, Tobin accidentally says it and internally freaks out and Christen just stands there, gives her sometime to process and then tells her to say it again, but on purpose this time?! 

That part is like in the middle of the like 10 chapter long story but, it’s driving me crazy


End file.
